


Death's toy

by Vivii07



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Chases, Choking, Dark, Demon, Dom/sub, Foreplay, Forests, Gay, Injury, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, Kissing, Long, Lust, M/M, Marking, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Monster - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Nails, Neck Kissing, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Psycho, Running Away, Seventeen - Freeform, Shipping, Smirk, Supernatural - Freeform, Teeth, Violence, Wings, Xu Minghao - Freeform, Yaoi, kind of cute?, neck biting, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: I want your soul, your body, your life. And if I want it, I will take it. You are my new toy and I won't rest until I ruin you. Enjoy my games till you can, because the end will come soon.





	Death's toy

**Author's Note:**

> The story happens before electricity, cars and other things. The small house is places on the edge of a small village, near to the forest.

Dead branches snapping under his heavy footsteps. Brushes and thorns tearing skin and clothes. Mud splashing and painting every clean surface. Almost falling from time to time because of the wet, slippery green grass. He was running. Running for his life. He's been runnig for hours now, switching to a faster pace every time he sees or hears his persecutor. Tripping in an outstanding root he falls face into the mix of mud , gravel and twigs. His eyes widened in surprise and pure fear, breath hitched due to the hard encounter. Right in the moment he tried to get back to his feet something pushed his body back to the ground. Or more ike someone. The dark figure sat on his back and remained silent for a while. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. That's not how we play. Have you forgot the rules? You deserve a punishment” Although he didn't saw the other's face he could hear the smirk in his voice. The thought of seeing the other man's expression was enough to make his stomach flip. Suddenly he was turned to his back and he doesn't had any other chance but face his biggest fear. His guts knotted together when his enemy raised his hand to cut his cheeks with the blood soaked, sharp nails. The hand was near to his face when...

The boy woke up drenched in sweat. Panting heavily he just stared up at the wooden ceiling. He was terrified. This nightmare has been haunting him for the third night now. “It was just a nightmare. Everything’s fine.” Bringing up his hands to his face he buried it in them, only to let out a hiss and pull them back like if his left palm was made out of flaming iron. Then everything rushed back to his mind, memories as fresh as the memories of waking up: almost like if they happened a moment before. Touching his gashes again the boy let out another sound to express his discomfort. Sighing, he collected his strength and sat up on the middle of the bed. The small window on the opposite wall only provided enough moonlight to see the foot of the bed. The other part of the room remained dark like the night outside, hiding everything and anything.

He started thinking about how he got into this situation. “This dark person or creature, or whatever I call it is following me because...I don't know the reason. He started watching after me from far, but each time he got closer and closer! B-but last time he changed his usual behavior. He just simply attacked me and made me his **toy** in his fucking game!” At this point his voice was a hysterical half-yelling with clearly sensable panic behind it. In his state of mind he didn't noticed the lurking shadow who got closer and closer with each moment, smirking wickedly. 

“Awww sweetie , you had a nightmare?” Suddenly the bed sank under another weight and a cold hand got placed on his injured cheek. The voice made him feel uneasy as ice cold sweat ran down on his spine along with the gossebumps of fear. The touch of the hand was like million little ice shards on his skin. His eyes widened and filled up with terror as he saw the figure sitting next to him, the owner of those awful hands and the poison like voice. Quickly slapping away the hand he crawled back to the head of the bed, almost fully lying down but still supporting his weight on his elbows, intensely staring at the intruder.

Letting out a dark, low chuckle the person crawled closer on the bed. “The pure terror in your eyes, I love it so much.” The creature got on all four’s and moved closer to the terrified boy. 

He crawled back until his head and shoulders were pressed to the headboard. The figure crawled on top of him, making him feel the heat and the weight of it's body. The heat was quite surprising for him since the hands were cold like ice. While thinking about this he didn't even noticed that the other crawled even closer, now basically lying on him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something strange. His eyes widened even more when he realized that the creature isn't facing him anymore, instead it licked his ear. He let out a surprised yelp when his earlobe got caught between a pair of teeth. His face became hot and his breath stuck in his throat. 

“Run for me, baby. Or else...” This time earlobe got bitten again, but harder. He let out a whimper that was a mix of pain and maybe a little bit of something else too. And with that the figure got up from him and walked slowly to the window. Looking outside at the forest he added one more thing. “If I can catch you, you will have another punishment.” The boy got up from the bed and tried his best to stand on his shaking legs. The figure turned back from the window and reached for the boy with the speed of a lightning. Grabbing his chin with one hand he leaned to the boy's right ear again . “Make it interesting. The better the smaller punishment you get. Got it, babe?” Before pulling away completely, he placed another bite on the shell of his ear, much to the shaking boy's displeasure. “Now, run for your life.”

And he did as he was told to. Darting out of the door of the room and then the front door he made his way to the nearby forest. Dodging twigs, branches, brushes and roots he tried to make it deeper into the woods. Occasionally taking turns to the left or the right. He tried everything to leave his living nightmare behind. As the adrenaline rush started to fade away his movements got slower and more dragged by every minute. His breathing became more ragged as he continued sprinting. Ater a few more minutes he eventually came to a stop. He just leaned on a tree and tried to regain his energy for the rest of the night. “Fuck it.” He spat out these words in anger and fear. He started walking slowly into one direction, trying not to get completely lost. 

Suddenly something grabbed his ankle and pulled his leg out, causing him to fall to the hard, dry ground. Groaning in pain he looked up. A dark figure was kneeling beside his legs, holding one of his ankle: the one that got pulled out from under him. With a sudden move the other sat on his stomach and grabbed his throat lightly. Even though he didn't held it tightly the touch wasn't gentle or comfortable at all. Leaning closer and closer to his face, grip tightening ever so lightly. As the distance reduced between them the boy on the ground caught a glimpse of the other's face. It was only a pair red lips, but it was more than anything he ever saw of his face. He's been staring at those mesmerizing red lips that he didn't even noticed the voice that came out of them . 

“Tsk tsk tsk. That's how you act when other's talk to you? Dis fucking respect.” The grip tightened more, making his breathing a littlle bit harder, but still manageable. He broke his gaze away drom them and looked straight into the boy’s eyes, who slowly but surely started to choke him. Suddenly the said boy smirked. This kind of curl of the lips can't mean anything good. At least not for the lying boy. “Ohhhh. Have you found something interesting, little toy?” His eyes flickered down to the lips as a tounge slowly licked them. The upper boy probably noticed it because the smirk on his face just grew bigger. And most likely he liked this kind of attention because he just bit his lips in a teasing way. The boy on the ground blushed as his breath hitched again, but this time it wasn't from the tight grip om his throat.

“Nuh uh. You won’t get that, little thirsty boy.” The nickname made the boy blush even more, his face getting redder by every moment. They stayed still for a few minutes before the boy signed and got up from his stomach. But not before squeezing the poor boy's throat and making him gasp for air and in pain. When he pulled away his hand he hummed in satisfaction when the skin on the throat started to turn red and the visible nail marks became small bruises. And with that, he walked away into the dark forest, leaving the gasping boy on the cold ground. 

A few moments later, when he successfully stabilized his breathing he got up and started sprinting again. Breaking down twigs from brushes and stepping on fallen off tree barks on the ground he made his way through the dark woods. Another turns towards different directions, tripping and getting up. Half hour later he was sitting under a big tree, panting heavily. When he didn't heard anything else beside his own breathing he let out a relieved sigh.

“Maybe I can rest for a few-” his sentence was cut in half by the sound of footsteps. Branches snapping slowly, sound of dead leaves accompanying them. Trying to remain silent, he pulled up his knees to his chest and waited. Waited for the person to go away or to find him and end all of this pointless game of tag. 

“Boy, this isn't how we play, remember? You **have** to run. You have **no other choice**!” Out of nothing he was dragged away from the tree. Screaming and kicking he tried to free himself. He tried to remove the hand from his shirt, unfortunately not succeeding. His fight reached it's end when he was thrown to another tree. The sickening sound of bones and skin crushing into the hard tree filled the forest, along with his scream. When he painfully fought himself back on all fours he started coughing up blood. His blood got mixed with the gravel under him, the scene making his head spin. Someone appeared on the side of his blury vision.

“I told you to play nice. I warned you...” This time the boy didn't yelled. He wasn't scolding him. It was more like a soft whisper. A hand made it's way from the back of his neck into his hair and ruffled it. The owner of the hand let out a sigh. “Come on, get yourself together. We aren't done yet.” His tone was flat, lacking any form of kindness. Slowly getting up the nightmarish person walked back into the jungle of woods. “You have ten minutes. I recommend you to run. Quickly. I'm getting bored.” And with that he became one with the darkness. 

Head still fuzzy and back aching, the injured boy got u from the ground with the support of the nearby tree. Letting go bark he tried to walk, more like tried to run for his life. Clutching his head he fell back to his knees after a disappointingly low amount of steps . “Fuck...” He was panting heavily from the pain he felt at the moment. ”I can't run. Shit. If that motherfucker catches me next time...” His whole figure shook in fear and pain. He can't get caught next time. 

Once again he got up from the ground while holding the closest tree. But this time instead of trying to walk away he just decided to give a chance to go from tree to tree. Gathering all of his remaining strength, he pushed himself away from his support and limped towards the next one. Grunting and breathing heavily he succeeded in his plan. Trying it again he reached the next tree. And the next ones too. Each step engulfed his body in aching soreness, his mind got hazy and disturbingly blunt.

A hour later he was on the verge of crying and screaming in pain. His scratches and cuts burned, his injured back made every movement grievous, a killing headache started to form. In the first half hour he was tortured many times. Falling, slipping and being tripped by nothing and everything. He got caught only one time. The monster threw him against a big rock and left him here, all of his previous pains becoming alive again. He saw the creature by the side of his sight, but when he looked here only the deep darkness stared back into his eyes. He was afraid in that thirty minutes, shaking from the injuries and mental tortures. The second half of the hour was more terrible than he ever expected it could be. 

He saw nothing. He heard nothing. Felt nothing. Even the sounds of the forest died down. He was visibly shaking, both from fright and the bitting, curel cold sneaking through the big holes of his clothing. The dark presence disappeared. His absence was more disturbing than his lurking, watching every single of the prey's footsteps.

“I- I need to m-move...” Stuttering out the words he got up for the millionth time today. Even if this became some sort of routine he couldn't get used to the pain. “C-come one, one little step at the time. Slowly, gently-”

His path was suddenly cut in half by an intruder. His body was slammed to the rough bark of a tree. A painful scream left his mouth in the moment as his bruises contacted with the rough surface. “Holy fuck! Be careful you god damn assho-” A firmly placed hand over his mouth stopped him from talking.

“Well played. Very well played, little prey. It took me quite a lot of time to find you.” An evil smirk was painted on his face. The other parts of his face were covered in shadows created by the hood of his black cloak. “You entertained me. This time you escaped the punishment. Should I give you a compliment and a prize instead?” His lips stretched wider and wider by the second, finally showing a set of pointy, sharp teeth. Slowly he leaned forward the pinned down boy.

“Don’t you **dare** to touch me!” Spitting words with a hysterical tone in them he pushed away the one who got him pinned against a tree. The boy fell back to the ground and that caught both of them off guard. Everything froze around them, the air filled up with tension, breaths caught up in their throats. In the next second he was slammed to the ground, air knocked out of his loungs. Not caring about his oxygen loss the other sat on his hips and grabbed his throat, more forcefully than last time. 

“What do you think, who you are? Hmmm? I could take your fucking life in a **second**!” He was mad, yelling and trembling with anger. The grip tightened on his throat, making his head dizzy from the lack of air. “I wanted to give you a nice little gift, but I guess I'm not going to be as gentle as I planned to be.” Another wicked grin crept up on his lips, showing his deadly teeth again. “Poor, poor little Mingyu...” He let go of the said boy's throat and caressed his cheek with one hand. 

Gasping for air the boy started to collect together the fallen pieces of his consciousness. After a few moments he realised what happened just before, making him choke on his freshly found air. “H-how do you know my name?” He wanted to yell, to scream, to fight. But only a stuttering whisper came out of his abused throat. His whole body shook in fear, pupils becoming smaller due to the shock. “W-who the hell are you?” And again, only a small, almost inaudible whisper came out. 

Letting out a dark chuckle, the boy put his hand's on Mingyu's shoulder to keep him down and leaned closer. “I know everything...” The demon's breath tickled his face as he leaned closer and closer. At this point he realised another thing. The hood and the cloak fell off. He could clearly see the other's face now. He looked at the now too familiar lips, then trailed of to the new, beautifully shaped eyes and to the breathtaking silver hair, down to his neck and shoulders. But then he found something he was not prepared for. A pair of wings, made out of jet black feathers. The shining silver and the pitch blackness made a great contrast. The demon, name still unknown, was simply breathtaking. Mingyu was lying here, completely frozen and mesmerized.

The now not faceless peson tilted his head and looked at the boy. His whole body tensed up when he realised what happened. Shoulders stiffened and grip tightened on the injured shoulders. A second later his body relaxed and a half smirk appeared on his lips. “Like what you see, baby?” When he noticed how Mingyu's eyes flickered to his lips as he spoke the monster decided to give him a tease: he bit down on his lower lip, releasing it slowly between from his pointy teeth. When the tan boy visibly glupped he let out a satisfied sigh. 

Mingyu’s face became red by the sight of the lip bite and because of the nickname he was called by. “I-I....I.” He tried to protest, to say that he doesn't likes the sight but only stupid, babbling voices came out of his mouth. The other leaned even closer, now basically face against his neck. He let out a surprised yelp when something wet touched his skin. The demon, who was sitting on his hips, has licked the curve of his neck. He tried to push away the boy but his hands got pinned down above his head, to the cold ground. “No no no and no, little boy. No escaping, no fighting. Just let me give you the well-deserved prize” With a mischievous glint in his eyes, the silver haired boy leaned in for the second time. Using his free hand he turned away Mingyu's face by his chin, so he could get a better acces to the neck. 

The taller boy's breath hitched when he felt sharp teeht scratching his neck, the spot where he was licked beforehand. Somehow he freed one of his hands from the other's grip and tried to push away the winged boy by the shoulder. All of his power and will to fight disappeared when he felt the sharp set of teeth pressing forcefully against his sensitive skin. Letting out a groan that was a mix of pain and a somewhat pleasurable feeling. His pushing on the other's shoulder grew to a shaky grip as the bite become stronger and deeper. The previous feelings grew into pure pain as the bite became more forceful. He could feel the other's smirk against his skin, before removing his teeth from the flesh. 

Licking the abused, slightly bleeding part again he pulled away, still holding one of Mingyu's hand above his head. His smirk widened as he saw the other's red and unreadable, yet pain-filled expression. His eyes were looking straightly into his. He seemed confused and maybe, maybe something else was in his eyes. “Bye for now, thirsty boy.” Chuckling, he got up from the said boy's hips and kicked him in the ribs. The boy rolled to his side and spat out curses directed at everyone and no one. “Oh, I give you another prize because you were a good boy. My name is Minghao. And you will say thanks for that bite in the future.” With a smirk on his lips, Minghao just walked away, into the still dark forest. 

Still lying on his side, breathing heavily and fighting to keep his consciousness. Mingyu groaned and gritted his teeth, trying not to scream. The pain was unbearable, his muscles were sore from the running, skin burning from the different kind of marks on it. Small pearls of blood appeared on the side of the teeth marks. When he tried to move his muscles screamed for rest, whole body aching like if there were millions of glass shards under his abused skin. Finally giving up his pointless, long-drawn fight he just let everything to happen. The wolrd swirled under him, the ground seemed to slip out of under him, his head dizzy and ears ringing loudly. The colors swimmed before his eyes before turning into a dull, grey clutter. Suddenly the moon disappeared, everything turned dark. He passed out on the middle of God knows where, becoming unsheltered, an open prey to everyone and everything.

The next time Mingyu opened his eyes, the familiar and old wood ceiling filled up his sight. He was totally and utterly confused. How did he got home? No, that's not the right question. _Who_ brought him home after he passed out? His mind was louder than his surroundings, muting out every other sound. A killing headache started to form again. Slowly getting out of his bed between two pain-filled grunts he walked to the only mirror in the house, beside his bed. Everything hurt amd burned. More than the night before . His eyes widened in shock as he saw his own, shirtless body. 

His whole torso was covered in ugly blue, green and purple bruises, small cuts decorating his skin where his clothes ripped out. Arms full with scratches and cuts. But these were nothing compared to his other parts. His left cheek got a few more new cuts to replace the older ones. A blooming green bruise decorated his right cheekbone . “Holy fuck...” Letting out a loud gasp and a curse, he looked at his neck. A perfect print of a hand was recognizable from the choking. The mark was deep red, full with bloodshots. When he touched it he winced from the pain. Turning his head slightly to the right he observed the place where he was bitten the day before. His breath got stuck in his lungs, body started shaking and eyes filled to the brink with tears. Each and every piece of the teeth marks were perfectly visible. Dried blood painted the outline of them, the dark colored skin of the surrounding area turned into a mix of deep, painful shade of purple and blue. Memories of last night flashed back to his mind. Everything he remembered was pain and torture. 

He just stood here, feeling nauseous and dizzy. He felt sick and drained, colors swirling in front of his eyes. His throat felt too tight for take in any air. All of his sore muscles tensed up. Guts knotted together. Mingyu just realised it. He could have been killed. He slowly staggered back to the bed on his trembling legs, taking in shaky breaths. Laying down on the covers he stared at the ceiling once again. Closing his eyes to fight against the sickness, he slowly slipped into a restless, deep slumber.

When he woke up for the second time that day it was already dark outside. Dark clouds covered the moon and not a single ray of light could fight their ways towards the small window. He felt much better but still not good. Getting up from the bed and putting on a shirt, he went to search some food and matches to light the candles. He only found a small piece of bread and one match. After lighting the candle wick he sat down and started to eat his dinner. As he sat there the candle's fire got blown away and everything became hidden by the blind darkness. His blood froze in his veins. 

Something moved in the room. Mingyu slowly got up, trying to be as quiet as he can be. Taking small steps he tried to reach the door, his only hope and chance to escaping. His plan was succeeding well, until a wooden plank let out a loud cry under his next step. Cold sweat ran down on his body. Heartbeat quickening, his mind running through a million things that could happen to him now. But nothing happened. Nothing moved. Everything remained silent. The boy let out a small sigh of relief. 

His plan was ruined by a pair of hands pinning his body to the wall by his hips. He knew it. Minghao found him again. He doesn't knew what to expect. Another bite? A lick or sharp nails attacking his skin? Nothing would surprise him by now. But yet again, nothing happened. He felt the hand on his hip, the warmth radiating from his body and his presence getting stronger by the moment. The air filled up with tension and got heavier with each passing minute. Getting really uncomfortable he started squirming. “M-Minghao?” His voice came out smaller than he expected it to be. 

“Shush little prey. I was thinking about today's game.” He could feel the smirk in his voice. And with that, the room sulked back into the silence. One of the hands slowly slide under the hem of his shirt and a thumb started drawing circles on his hip bone. His breath hitched from the unforeseen contact. He was definitely wrong before. He did not expected this. He tried to push away the demon boy but his body didn't even budged.

“M-Minghao!” This time his voice was stronger but it didn't helped on his situation. The boy suddenly leaned close to him, near to the bite mark on his skin. 

“I have the perfect idea!” His voice had a big amount of mischief behind it, and it scared Mingyu. “You know what to do.” Minghao pulled away his hands amd took back a few steps. “Run.” The mischief disappeared and got replaced by a tone that was as cold as ice. Mingyu didn't needed another command. He ran out of the room as quickly as he could, leaving behind the pitch black room with the dark person in it. 

Outside of the house a very unpleasant weather greeted him. More dark, angry looking clouds appeared on the deep blue, almost back sky. Cold wind cutting through his clothes, reaching for his skin to place goosebumps on it. Ignoring the grim circumstances he pushed his way through the first line of the now too familiar trees. Silently praying to the gods for luck he sprinted deeper and deeper into the sinister, unforgiving woods. 

Later he was squatted down between two enormous and old pine trees. Trying to catch his breath and constantly looking around for any sights of his chaser. He was nowhere to be seen and it scared Mingyu. “He must be plotting something...” Whispering out he thinked about the possibilities. Shaking his head he got up and started running again, but this time in a slower pace. He was tired, both mentally and physically. 

Deep in his thoughts he didn't noticed the dead branch lying on the ground, blocking his path. His feet got stuck in it and he fell, face towards the ground. Letting out a surprised scream he met with the ground. The loud thud got carried away by the wind and echoed through the forest. He turned to his back and stared at the dark green leaves above him. Closing his eyes and swiping off the bits of dirt, gravel and dead leaves of his face he got up. Letting out a loud sigh he looked around for any signs of live. When he started to think that he is alone, he is probably safe now he saw something black moving. His pulse rate got higher. His breath quickened. He looked like a deer caught in spotlight. Taking a few steps backwards he tried to get away, far away from anything that was hiding in the shadows. When a twig snapped on his left Mingyu stopped walking back and turning around he broke out in a sprint again. 

Running with the speed of the light he reached the top of a hill. Briefly looking back he saw a figure chasing him. Dead leaves cried in agony as the two stepped on them with big force. Running faster, lungs and muscles burning Mingyu tried his best to outrun the presence behind him. And again, lost in his thoughts and in the unfamiliar woods he tripped. The rock hit his ankle, harshly and painfully. Falling down to the ground he started rolling down on the hill because of the high speed he was running with. His head got dizzy from the rolling and his body got several injuries from hitting different things. The final stop came by a form of a tree. His lower back hit the bark, making the boy cry out in pain. As he tried to get back up his whole body shook in pain. Falling to the ground again he let out a string of curses. In the end he managged to sit up and rested his back and head against the tree, panting heavily because of exhaustion and the grief that covered his whole body. With his sight still blurry and unfocused, he saw someone crouching down to his level.

“Hm hm hm. What do we have here. Tripping for the second time this night? You are pretty clumsy.” When his vision turned back to normal he saw Minghao’s smirking face. This time he didn't bothered to put on his cape. His silver hair was messy, cheeks lightly flushed. He was slightly panting from chasing him. There was a glint of mischief and victory in his eyes, and these shining eyes held a promise for more pain. And yet, Mingyu found this kind of danger attracting. Maybe because he hit his head a few minutes before, or maybe because he found the demon, the one who tortured him, attracting. The pair of charcoal black wings on the monster's back just made everything more interesting.His thoughts faded into nothing when he felt a sharp tingling, sensation on his skin. A pointy, knife like nail started drawing patterns on the skin of his stomach. 

“Nice little abs, Mingyu.” As he looked down he saw that his shirt was ripped, big holes clearly showing what was hidden before. The trail of the nail was clearly visible in the form of bright red marks and small pearls of blood appearing on some places. Looking back to Minghao he saw the all too familiar smirk on his face, showing his dangerous teeth. Even by just looking at these weapons the mark on the left side of his neck started burning again. Glancing around Mingyu observed his surroundings. Pine trees everywhere, rocks, mud and a demon. He had no chance ro run. Without the given time to run before the real chase starts, he was hopeless. But he has to figure out something,he has to do something.

Driven by a sudden idea he kicked Minghao in the stomach. The monster fall to his back due to being taken off guard. Mingyu got up as quickly as he could and brooke out in a fast run. Or he wanted to. When he placed down his right feet to the ground he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He fell back to the ground, groaning in pain. He has a sprained ankle. “Shit!” He spat out some curses when he heard rustling behind his back. He felt cold, wet drops on his skin. The sky shed some tears for him, for his misfortune but it quickly stopped. Instead the wind started blowing harshly, tearing his ruined clothes. 

And again, he got pinned up to a big pine tree. Chills of fear and cold ran through his whole body, shaking his entire figure. He was trapped between two hands, resting beside his head. Minghao was furious, the smirk still displayed on his lips, but the corners of his mouth were twitching from anger. “Babe, this was rude.” Leaning in closer, Mingyu's body was stuck between the demon and the tree. “I wanted to play something else today, and then let you go in peace.” An evil, teeth showing smile appeared on his face. “But I guess you want some punishment.” This one sentence shook his whole body. His eyes widened, breath stuck somewhere between his lungs and the outside world.

Minghao let out a soft chuckle, smiling at the tan boy's reaction. “So cute, so innocent...it would be a shame if someone ruins it .” Leaning even closer, the demon boy licked the mark he left earlier. Mingyu felt his knees weaken as sparks washed over his whole body, starting from his neck to his toes, letting out a moan of mixed pain and lust. 

“W-what the?” Mingyu choked out, trying to regain his freshly lost strength. With every passing second, with every touch and slowly decreasing distance between them he got weaker and weaker. And he didn't knew why . He tried to think, to find an answer only to end up being more confused than ever. Then suddenly everything got back into it's place. Everything was fine until he... “The bite...” A barely audible, shaky whisper came out. 

Minghao let out a loud laugh and held Mingyu's face in his hand. “Bingo, little prey. You guessed it right and you deserve a praise.” Without saying anything else he leaned closer, next to the right ear of the scared boy. His eyes widened in shock when the silver demon whispered something in his ear and right after bit down on his earlobe. His knees weakened again, almost giving up and collapsing to the floor. But the collision didn't happened because Minghao pinned his hips to the tree by his own. The sudden friction caused Mingyu to let out another moan. 

“You are definitely entertaining...” Murmured the monster in his ear. The voice sent chills down on his spine. Mingyu started to think but his mind was too fuzzy. God damn bite. He tried to push the other's body away but his arms felt like jelly, the push was nothing compared to the demon's strength. Minghao pulled his razor sharp nails along the taller boy's side, blood running out of the small cuts. He didn't even knew when or how the hand got under his shirt. The winged boy turned his attention towards the unharmed, unmarked area of skin on the right side of the tan neck. When he started biting, nibbling and sucking the flesh Mingyu's breath hitched, ears and face reddened, another mewl sound left his lips.

The boy felt Minghao's smirk against his neck as he carried on with marking his neck. The tan boy tried to to push away the other one by his shoulders, only to get his hands pinned above his head by the demon's right hand, with a crushing grip on his wrists. The other, free hand of the boy trailed down on his body to the right side of his hips, pushing the boy deeper into the rough bark. Mingyu had no choice. He was weak from the chase and the effect of the mark wasn't helping his situation either. He just gave up fighting, it was pointless. The only thing he could do now is trying to keep his voice down while the seductive creature was busy with marking his neck. Somehow one of his hands got out of the bruising grip . Mingyu gripped on the other's shoulder, the only thing that he could reach, hoping that he could keep himself together and not to fall apart in the hands of the demon.

When he felt like the marks are good enough, Minghao pulled aways and looked at his masterpiece. Face red, eyes hazy and hair messy. The grip on the demon's shoulder was still here, Mingyu used it to keep himself from falling, even though he was pinned to the pine tree behind them. His lips were red and bruised from the biting to keep himslef from making any sound , much to the demon's disappointment. His neck was covered in red and on some places already blue, green and purple marks from his ear down to his exposed shoulder. Minghao hummed in satisfaction as he saw the outcome of his work. Mingyu tried to look away and get away from the boy but it was impossible because he couldn't go backwards due to the tree, and because the boy in front of him who wouldn't budge from anything. Their bodies were basically pressed together, almost no space between them. 

“Ah ah ah. You are not going anywhere. I didn't finished yet.” The grip on his pinned up wrist got stronger as the boy closed the distance between them. Minghao roughly bit down on Mingyu’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth and blood rose up from the small marks. Slowly drawing out his lip, he released it from between his teeth and it went back to it's place with a loud popping sound. Mingyu let out a loud mewl and tightened his grip on the demon's shoulder. Minghao leaned forward again but this time the two boy met in a bruising kiss. Mingyu let out a gasp and the other used this advantage to slide his tongue past the frozen boy's lips. The tan boy broke out of his shocked state and kissed back without hesitating. The hand from the creature's shoulder went up to the silver hair, grasping at it tightly and pulling the boy closer. The hand from the taller's hip slide back to the small of his back, pulling their bodies even closer. 

After a few minutes Minghao broke the kiss and slightly pulled away, the two boy still close to each other. A string of drool still connecting their lips as a sign of the previous kiss, but not the only. Mingyu's face flashed in a deep red color, breathing heavily and eyes filled with lust, his hands still between the silver locks. Minghao still had his other hand pinned up above his head, the other hand behind his back, pulling them closer. The demon smirked at the scenery before his eyes. 

“You are mine, little prey.” The husky, low whisper made his entire body shake. “Let’s play something...fun. Shall we?” His frame shook again, both in fear and excitement. His eyes widened, fear clearly displayed in them. When Minghao pulled away from his ear and looked into his wide eyes the boy let out a chuckle. Leaning closer to his lips the boy stopped on his actions. “Don’t worry, baby.” A little distance decreased between them, lips brushing each other and almost kissing, but not yet. Sparks flew through his body again, anticipating and craving what happens next. “You will enjoy this game, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it.  
> My first one shot story.  
> I didn't planned it to be this long. Not at all.


End file.
